narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Will of Shinobi
The Journey Begins! Saya Who?? The sound of soft snoring filled the office. The owner of the snoring, a woman inclined in a chair, her feet on the desk, slept peacefully. The book over her face hid her features from view, and had it not been for the multicolored hair, no-one would have had any idea who she was. Her arms were crossed over her chest and cradled the flak jacket over her chest. It seemed impossible for someone to be sleeping at this time, but for Saya Kirintei, it was the perfect time. She didn't have any students to participate in the Chūnin Exams, so she saw no reason to even attend, and here she was, sleeping peacefully. Until a loud knock came to her door. Abruptly, she fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a loud crash. She rubbed her head, keeping her eye closed in the partial wince. Nevertheless, she pushed herself up to her knees and put her arms on the desk, yelling to the intruder of her sleep. "Come in!" The door opened and she sighed at who came in. Mai Nohara bore an innocent smile, but Saya knew that the woman understood exactly what she had interrupted. "Good morning, Saya-chan!" "Good morning to you too." Saya grumbled, placing herself back into her seat. She quickly fixed her messy appearance, smoothing the unkempt hair she owned and wiping the drool from the edge of her mouth. Mai giggled, "You drooled! Dreaming about a special little Jōnin?" "Shut up." Saya grumbled again. Mai laughed, and dropped the subject, "Sleep well?" "Yes. Until you came in." Mai's smile brightened, "Well I came here on official business." "What official business exactly?" Saya grew serious. "The Chūnin Exams." ---- Saya quietly through the village, looking bored beyond belief. She pondered why the Hokage wanted her present, especially when her genin were dead. She didn't have any answers. "Man," She scratched her head, "Why does Sarutobi want me there?" She sighed, "Its not like I have any genin who can participate." "Not to mention, I was hoping to sleep all day, since I have nothing better to do." She inwardly groaned at the thought of watching the exams. The fighting would be really interesting to watch, but she'd get in the mood to fight too and there would be no-one to fight with. Well, a certain Jōnin might, just for the fun of it. "Nah; he's too busy with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." She hadn't meet the three genin yet, but she'd heard of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster of the village and the son of her sensei. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, and second surviving member of the Uchiha Clan. The mention of Uchiha made her think of one of her students: Daichi Uchiha. The thought of the blind-folded, dancing genin made her smile. The smile he usually wore flashed before her mind and her smile faded. He was gone though, along-with her other students. Great. Now she felt depressed. She breathed heavily and ruffled her hair. Her sensei, two of her team-mate, her parents, and her genin were gone. They'd left her here, all alone. Well, almost. She paused in her walk and looked to the faces of those she looked up to. Her gold eyes locked on the face of the man she'd once had a crush on. "Minato-sensei, why did you leave?" With a deep breath and the unveiling of a smile, she continued on her way to the Hokage's Office was, where her presence had been requested. A knock came to the door and Hiruzen exhaled. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal the Jōnin he'd been waiting for. Her multicolored hair cascaded down her back with some of her bangs over her face. Her golden eyes shined merrily, and she looked amused that she been called by him. Category:Fanfiction